plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wasabi Whip
BRL: R$14,05 EU: €6.99 TR: ₺18.99 PL: 28,95zł SG: $9.90 UK: £4.55 AU: $8.99 ID: Rp99,000 PHI: ₱315.77 MY: RM23.23 Dk: kr55,00 |flavor text = "The trick to proper whipping is all in the wrist," says Wasabi Whip. "Well, not the wrist, exactly, since I don't have any. You have to, like... BE the wrist." }} Wasabi Whip is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released in the 4.8 update as part of the Time Twister event. It is a melee attacker that hits zombies rapidly two squares ahead or behind it, similarly to Bonk Choy. Due to its fire-based attacks, it is immune to freezing and can heat plants surrounding it in Frostbite Caves. Origins Its appearance is based on the real life wasabi plant, which the flaming end of its whip pertains to the spiciness of its origin plant, and whip tool. Its name origin pertains to the small amount of Wasabi paste with the top resembling a whip. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Wasabi Whips lash out with their flaming whips, delivering whuppings to zombies both in front and behind. Special: Resists cold and warm plants around it. "The trick to proper whipping is all in the wrist," says Wasabi Whip. "Well, not the wrist, exactly, since I don't have any. You have to, like... BE the wrist." Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Wasabi Whip will spin its flaming whip around in a 3x3 radius, similarly to Bonk Choy. The effect is same as Bonk Choy's- doing 75 normal damage shots. Strategies This plant can be considered as an upgrade to the Bonk Choy, considering the equal sun cost, the slightly increased range and how much damage it deals. Wasabi Whip does 2 normal damage shots a 0.5 of a second while Bonk Choy does 1 normal damage shot per 0.5 seconds. Bonk Choy can reach one space in front of it and one behind it, while Wasabi Whip can reach two spaces in front of it and behind it so it is a huge difference. Another difference is that Wasabi Whip gives priority to the zombies behind it. Wasabi Whip's main downside is that it is a fire plant, meaning that it cannot be used well with ice plants like Winter Melon, so non-icing slowing plants like Sap-fling or Stallia should be used in conjunction with Wasabi Whip to the slowing effect not being instantly removed by the Wasabi Whip. However, its fire attacks are useful to heat up surrounding plants in Frostbite Caves, making it even more useful than Bonk Choy, and as it is a close range attacker, it is a good defrosting plant to keep the defensive plants warm. To take the most advantage of it, the player should plant more than one column, otherwise, it would not be effective against strong zombies, plus on levels where lots of zombies come together, Snapdragon or its cold variant are more advised, as Wasabi Whip can only target one zombie at a time. However, it should be kept in mind that Wasabi Whip has a higher damage per second. Against specific zombies, remember that Wasabi Whips cannot damage Imp Dragon Zombies, as they are immune to fire damage. However, Wasabi Whip is still useful in Dark Ages for defeating Jester Zombies. They are also useful against Hunter Zombies due to their immunity to snowballs. This plant is highly useful when fighting Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels due to its high attacking rate and high damage, allowing it to take out Weasels in one hit. Gallery WasabiWhipAlmanac.png|Almanac entry Part 1 WasabiWhipAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry Part 2 Wasabi Whip HD.png|HD Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip New Premium Seed Packet.png|Seed packet Wasabiwhipseedimage.png|Wasabi Whip's seed packet texture ATLASES PLANTWASABIWHIP 1536 00 PTX.png|Assets WasabiWhipEZCard.png|Endless Zone card WasabiWhipEZCardCostume.png|Endless Zone card with costume Wasabi Whip 1.jpg|Wasabi Whip on the lawn Wasabi Whip 2.jpg|Wasabi Whip about to attack Wasabi Whip 3.jpg|A Conehead Zombie about to get whipped Wasabi Whip 4.jpg|Multiple Wasabi Whips attacking a Buckethead Zombie, with one facing backwards Wasabi Whip 5.jpg|Wasabi Whip attacking Wasabi Whip vs Imp Dragon.jpg|Wasabi Whip dealing no damage to an Imp Dragon Zombie Wasabi Whip 6.jpg|Part of its idle animation resembling its Plant Food effect Left-Facing Wasabi Whip.jpg|Left facing Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip Plantas Food.jpg|Wasabi Whip when fed with Plant Food WasabiWhipPFAnim.gif|Wasabi Whip's plant food animation Wasabi Whip's costume.png|Obtaining Wasabi Whip's costume Wasabi_Whip_Ad.png|An advertisement for Wasabi Whip Wasabi Whip Purchased.png|Purchased successfully Wasabi Whip Gold Tile.jpg|Wasabi Whip on a Gold Tile Wasabi Whip Z IAT.gif|Wasabi Whip being watered in the Zen Garden WW Normal and Imitater SS.PNG|Normal and Imitater seed packets HD Wasabi Whip With Costume.PNG|HD Wasabi Whip with costume Trivia *Its name is an example of alliteration. *Wasabi Whip attacks backwards faster than forwards. *Wasabi Whip's flame does not go out once watered in the Zen Garden. This make it the first plant with visible flames to do so. **It is possible that the flame does not touch the water in the animation. *In its Zen Garden animation, Wasabi Whip pulls out some sushi and snuggles it, as wasabi is a common condiment on sushi. The sushi looks similar to the one after an octopus is defeated. **This makes it the only plant that has an additional object in its Zen Garden watering animation. *Like Grapeshot and Cold Snapdragon, this is a premium plant that offers more advantages for the same sun cost than the free plant with similar abilities, which can make it be considered as an upgrade of the said plant. **In this case, Wasabi Whip is an upgrade to Bonk Choy. **Coincidentally, all three plants cost 150 sun, and are immune to the freezing wind in Frostbite Caves (Grapeshot being an instant use, Cold Snapdragon being immune due to its fur, and Wasabi Whip being a thawing plant). **The only differences aside from their utilities is that Wasabi Whip was released after Jurassic Marsh. *It is the second plant to be based on a spice, the first being Red Stinger. **In this case, it is based on the Japanese wasabi, as its name implies. *It is the only plant based on wasabi. *If you turn down the music and hear a single Wasabi Whip whipping a zombie, you can hear "Japanese-like" fighting sounds coming from it. *Its idle animation alludes to the art of fire dancing, in which flames are twirled around on sticks or wheels, generally in a circular or spiral motion. zh:炙鞭山葵 Category:Premium plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Thawing plants Category:Fire plants